gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Massimo Torini
Massimo Torini is a major character and the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He is a feared Mafioso from Sicily who runs a hotel outside of Palermo, and its been said that he often killed men with his bare hands when he was younger. Description Torini travels to Liberty City after learning that Salvatore Leone was "out of control" after his return from Las Venturas. Although Torini claims that he is arriving to ease tensions between the Leone Family, the Forelli Family, and the Sindacco Family, he actually has ulterior motives in mind: he intends to take over the criminal empire in Liberty City by having the three families destroy each other and moving the Sicilians in once the dust has eventually settled. He begins his mission by convincing gangs like the Diablos and Triads to expand their turf into Mafia territory, which would strain the manpower of the three Families, who are already fighting with each other. Although Toni Cipriani is successful in defending Hepburn Heights from a Diablo assault, he mentions that the Leones would be unable to keep defending the territory from future onslaughts. Indeed, in the later-set Grand Theft Auto III, Hepburn Heights belongs to the Diablos. Torini's motives are eventually discovered by Toni and Salvatore, but they keep quiet so the Forellis and Sindaccos will wipe each other out. Salvatore is eventually jailed by federal agents, but when it is heard that he will have bail, Torini orders an attack on the convoy transporting the Don from prison to court, hoping to permanently cripple Salvatore's organization. Toni thwarts this, and later on, it seems that newly elected Mayor Miles O'Donovan will drop the charges on Salvatore altogether. To make sure this does not happen, Torini kidnaps O'Donovan. Toni and Salvatore pursue Torini and fight their way through his Sicilian henchmen, eventually rescuing the mayor. Toni shoots down the fleeing Torini's helicopter, killing him. Torini's fate is liken to that of Catalina, who, by the end of GTA III's storyline, kidnaps Maria, flees to an isolated location with the kidnap victim, and is killed when the helicopter she rides in is shot down by Claude. Torini is revealed to be the underboss for the Sicilian Mafia, and that his leader is Salvatore's unnamed, elderly uncle. Duccio Fraggella voiced Massimo Torini. Mission appearances ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Calm Before the Storm *The Sicilian Gambit (Killed) Trivia *Massimo is the only antagonist that doesn't talk to the protagonist, either as boss or in a confrontation. *Torini commonly speaks in Italian in the middle of his sentences *He is the antagonist that makes the least appearances in the GTA 3 era, as well as the whole series. Note that Sonny Forelli's communication to Tommy Vercetti via phone may still add as additional appearances despite having only appeared in person in the opening cutscene and final mission of GTA Vice City *He is the only antagonist in the GTA 3 Era to be introduced in a Later Mission aside from the Opening and first overall followed by Dimitri Rascalov de:Massimo Torini es:Massimo Torini Torini, Massimo Torini, Massimo Torini, Massimo Torini, Massimo Torini, Massimo